


Punish me, Sir

by Park_Herondale



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BangDae - Freeform, M/M, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Herondale/pseuds/Park_Herondale
Summary: Você está aqui porque quer ser dominado e essa é minha função





	Punish me, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amorinhas
> 
> Turubom com vocês? Então, a nena da vez é para enaltecer o casal Bangdae porque é disso que o povo precisa. A narração é toda feita pelo Yongguk.
> 
> Bora lá ler?!

Sua mensagem chega no meio da noite, essa é a única hora que podemos conversar sem demais preocupações. Às vezes, espero que ela não esteja cheia de segundas intenções, mas hoje fico excepcionalmente feliz por recebê-la. "Estou chegando", você diz e eu sei exatamente quais são suas intenções. Estou esperando no bar de sempre e de longe já posso vê-lo chegar: a mão jogando os cabelos descoloridos para trás, uma jaqueta de couro por cima da camisa branca e a calça skinny jeans marcando suas curvas.

\- Boa noite, senhor - sua voz é carregada de malícia e seu maldito sorriso me faz desejar nunca te largar.

\- Boa noite, Daehyun. Fugindo do seu namorado outra vez? - meu cenho está arqueado e minha voz é sarcástica. Sabemos melhor que ninguém que só me procura quando seu namorado não te satisfaz, ou seja, quase todas as noites. - Ele ainda vai descobrir sobre a gente, você sabe.

\- Somente se o senhor contar - uma piscadela para mim e um aceno de mão para o barman. O de sempre é equivalente a whisky com gelo para ambos, são duas rodadas antes de irmos para minha casa que é a poucas quadras de onde estamos.

Andamos lado a lado na rua - mãos dadas poderiam chamar atenção para alguém que talvez conheça seu namorado - e nossa conversa flui naturalmente. Faço o papel de esposa interessada nessa hora, mas não é por obrigação, apenas gosto de saber da parte da sua vida que não posso participar. O caminho até meu apartamento não é suficiente para que me conte tudo, mas chegando a minha porta nossa história é outra. Agora assumimos papéis distintos, mas interligados. Você está aqui porque quer ser dominado e é essa minha função.

*** 

A venda negra que cobre seus olhos é feita de seda, o mesmo material do pano que prende seus pulsos a cabeceira da cama. Seu corpo está desnudo sobre a cama e a visão me faz salivar. Gosto de vê-lo amarrado, a sensação de que você pertence somente a mim é abrasadora. Em meus lábios um sorriso brejeiro e em minha destra um chicote de três tiras grossas, o seu preferido. Isto, no entanto, não é punição por algo errado que tenha feito, você apenas tem um fetiche especial por spanking.

\- O que quer que eu faça, Daehyun? - o questionamento vem acompanhado do deslizar do chicote por seu peito, trilhando caminho até sua coxa esquerda. Suas costas se arqueiam em expectativa, posso vê-lo sorrir maliciosamente quando responde minha pergunta: - Me bata, senhor.

Sinto um prazer indescritível ao erguer a mão com o chicote e desferir um golpe certeiro em sua coxa. O estalo é alto, assim como seu gemido de dor. Quase imediato ao golpe, sua pele leitosa fica vermelha. Quem o vê e não o conhece pode até sentir pena, mas só nós sabemos o quanto você ama cada uma dessas marquinhas dolorosas.

\- Faça de novo, senhor.

Isto é mais uma suplica do que um mero pedido. Mas eu não disse que você podia falar, meu pequeno, embora sua voz seja tão melódica que me encanta.

\- Conhece as regras, Daehyun: sem permissão, você permanece quieto - advirto-lhe com seriedade. Ele baixa a cabeça em sinal de desculpas, seus lábios curvados dizem que ele sente muito e entende que numa próxima acabamos com a brincadeira. Depois de anos nesse tipo de relacionamento, aprende-se a ler o parceiro com uma precisão incrível.

Desta vez, a chicotada acerta na outra coxa, mas o som continua alto como o anterior. Mais dois golpes são desferidos em cada lado antes que eu pare, agora sua pele está fortemente vermelha e tem pequenas feridas abertas. Isso foi suficiente para que gastasse boa parte de suas cordas vocais gemendo alto numa mescla entre prazer e dor. O suor já escorre por seu corpo, sua respiração está ofegante e seus lábios mal param fechados.

\- Você foi um ótimo menino, Dae - faço questão de elogiá-lo e acaricio com delicadeza a pele magoada. Os lábios naturalmente grossos formam um sorriso; você gosta de ser elogiado.

Meus dedos tocam sua pele sedosa que é sempre tão bem cuidada, seu corpo ainda está sensível e posso ouvi-lo arfar ao que meus dígitos grossos percorrem seu tronco. Minha boca faz o mesmo caminho de meus dedos e me ajeito até estar entre suas pernas para ter mais acesso ao seu corpo. Enchê-lo de beijos e chupões que vão deixar marcas vermelhas em sua derme é o meu esporte preferido; ouvi-lo ofegar e gemer com esse contato é certamente o meu prêmio.

Sob os panos de minha roupa ainda completamente vestida, uma ereção dolorosa é apertada. Apenas por tocá-lo meu corpo já reage assim, meu caro. A fricção gostosa quando me pressiono contra seu corpo buscando seus lábios volumosos me arranca da garganta um arfar baixo. Seus pulsos presos querem se soltar, é nessa hora que suas mãos clamam para sentir cada centímetro de mim. Sua impaciência cresce conforme seu tesão aumenta e sua cintura mexe intencionalmente em busca de contato.

\- Como você é impaciente, Dae. - minha língua estala no céu da boca. Estou com o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço e minhas mãos apertam com possessão a carne macia de sua bunda.

\- Por favor, senhor... - seu tom é necessitado e sei porquê, mas gosto de ouvi-lo implorar por mim. Meu indicador atreve-se ao deslizar até sua entrada piscante, ameaçando aventurar-se naquele local, mas apenas acariciando-o. Te sinto estremecer abaixo de mim.

\- Por favor o quê, Daehyun? Use as palavras.

\- Preciso do senhor... dentro de mim... por favor - a súplica é mais esganiçada, sua voz treme assim como seu corpo.

É mais do que satisfatório apreciar seus pelos se arrepiarem conforme meus lábios trilham beijos molhados por seu abdômen. Já não consegue mais conter seus impulsos e sinto sua cintura erguer-se clamando para que de atenção a uma certa região pulsante, mas, com sorriso maldoso que a venda lhe impede de ver, eu o seguro firme contra a cama. Ouço um arfar, sua pele ainda está sensível e com pequenos vergões ainda vermelhos. Beijo as laterais de seu corpo numa tentativa de acalentar a ardência, embora saiba o quanto você a aprecia.

Afasto-me brevemente para tirar as peças de roupas que já me assolam entre o calor e excitação absurda. Assim que minhas vestes vão ao chão, volto a cama e me ajeito por sobre o corpo fervente de desejo. Suas pernas entrelaçam minha cintura e ponho-me a penetrá-lo lentamente arrancando-lhe ofegos e murmúrios que, ao iniciar das estocadas, vão tornando-se altos e escandalosos gemidos. Seu peito sobe e desce descompassadamente, suas mãos fechadas lutando contra o pano que o prende e seu corpo em sincronia perfeita com o meu. As investidas são fortes e precisas, impiedosas com seu interior tão quente e apertado, e minhas mãos seguram suas coxas para dar-me maior apoio.

Palavras desconexas fogem de seus lábios carnudos junto aos gemidos e, em meio a elas, meu nome é várias vezes gritado. Minha cama chega a ranger com a brutalidade do nosso sexo, o impacto do meu corpo se arremetendo contra o seu; minha boca colada a sua numa batalha voraz travada entre nossas línguas, lutando pelo espaço tão bem conhecido; e a fricção de nossos quadris torna-se cada vez mais ritmada e envia espasmos por meu corpo, e sei que não está diferente de mim. Somos como um agora e chegamos quase juntos ao ápice deste momento.

***

\- Já vai, Daehyun?

Minha costas estão contra a madeira fria da cama e apenas um lençol cobre meu corpo enquanto o observo se vestir com certa pressa; é bobagem, mas meu coração se aperta sempre que o vejo se arrumar para ir embora. Ao se aproximar posso apreciar com clareza as marcas em seu pescoço e em seus pulsos, contudo sei que antes de pisar em casa você as cobrirá com maquiagem. Nossos lábios são selados por um movimento seu e tudo o que faço é corresponder e tentar conter a vontade de agarrá-lo e impedir que vá embora.

\- Se ele acordar e eu não estiver lá, terei problemas. O senhor sabe bem disso - diz ao afastar-se e caminhar até a porta. Meu coração está indo contigo, mas você não faz ideia disto.

Ao abrir a porta, você acrescenta com tom sério, mas sorridente:

\- Não se esqueça do ensaio do meu casamento amanhã, meu padrinho não pode chegar atrasado, ouviu?!

\- Como eu ouço todas as vezes, Dae. Estarei lá, não se preocupe.

Um aceno de mão e um beijinho ao ar é o que fica de você quando sai e fecha a porta atrás de si. Escondo meu rosto no travesseiro e aspiro seu cheiro que emana de todos os lados com um sorriso amargurado no rosto. Deixá-lo partir é sempre a pior parte.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam?  
> Beijinhos no kokoro ^^


End file.
